Light At The End Of The Tunnel  A SnapeXLily Story
by sasuke-uchiha720
Summary: Set during the Marauders time..Snape wants forgiveness that Lily is not willing to give. But how far will Snape go to change her mind? And how long will it take for Lily to realize some vital information..before it's too late?
1. New Beginnings…?

Light At The End of The Tunnel – A SnapeXLily Story

DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ HARRY POTTER AND THE DEATHLY HALLOWS!!

I don't know about the rest of the chapters yet, but if you haven't read HP 7, you will not get certain parts of this first chapter. And if may not be very good, but I at least want my work understood. (And maybe appreciated.)

So, if you haven't read HP 7, don't read this…..

Or my rabid, man-eating hamsters will come find you.

(Oh. And I'm working on my writing, so I'd appreciate it if you'd comment. Criticism is welcome. I'm here to help my writing, not to get my ego stroked.)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything in this fanfic (Harry Potter, the characters, etc.) except the plot.

Because if I did own HP, it wouldn't have ended like it did….

Anyway, here's my story...I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: New Beginnings…?

It was a cold winter night. A little while earlier, she had been sitting in the warm Gryffindor common room. Not sure of how the young man had entered the room. Nor of his intentions for bringing her here. Outside. Away from the laughter… The warmth.

The moment they sat down by the lake, she was wrapped in his warm embrace. A simple touch that seemed to last forever. She felt his warm breath on her neck and shivered slightly. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally loosened his grip and let go. She could tell he was nervous as he pushed his thick black hair out of his eyes for no apparent reason. She finally spoke, "Why have you brought me out here, Severus?"

The thin, pale boy twitched. He looked around nervously for a second and then straight into her bright green orbs. "You know why," his usual blank, black eyes filled with sadness, "I have missed you." She drew a frustrated sigh, remembering the previous year. "I have not forgiven you," she said staring straight at him making sure not to show any sign of weakness, "And to top it off, I know how you feel about James. That could never work."

Anger flashed over his delicate features. "What does he have that I do not? Have I not been there for you all these years? Or has he brainwashed you into forgetting that too?!" She was taken aback. This boy, her used to be friend, had never shown this sort of anguish and frustration about her and James' relationship. She knew of his attraction towards her, but he had never shown it in this way. Especially not towards her.

"This was a bad idea. I should have never given you another chance." She went to stand up, her red hair flowing in the wind. Severus' eyes grew large in alarm. "No. Don't go. I didn't mean it. You know I didn't mean it." He shook his head as he softly touched her arm. She pulled away roughly. As she walked away, the snow started to fall. She stopped and watched it. She couldn't help but smile at its beauty.

Her smile faltered when she felt his arms wrap around her once more. He mumbled in her ear, "Please. Never leave me again." At that moment, he spun her slowly around, and pulled her close. For a second there lips stood still. Not even an inch apart. But slowly, (as slowly as the falling snow surrounding them), there lips met.

* * *

There it is...I stayed up until after midnight doing this. --

This….is my baby. :D

Please comment.

I need to know what people think of it.

Should I continue…? Or should I leave this as a short one-shot…?


	2. Haunting

-1Heh. It's me again. I got a lot of hits…But only 1 review. Thanks Deshwitat'slover.

"It showes real promise.  
Please write more"

Disclaimer: Same as last chapter. I don't own anything in this except my plot.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 2: Haunting_

Her eyes widened when she realized what she had done. She pushed away feeling dirty. "I'm sorry," she whispered, barely audible, before running back to Gryffindor tower. She flung herself onto the couch in the common room, not noticing the presence in the corner. "What have I done?" she choked into the pillow.

She heard a familiar voice laugh, "I don't know. What have you done?"

She immediately stopped everything she was doing. Breathing, thinking…Everything. Terror ran through her. "Is it really that horrifying to be in the same room as me?" This was slathered with sarcasm of course. The familiar male strode out of the shadows and over to the couch. Lily had not yet risen her head. She could not help but let the hot tears flow over her face. She faked a laugh. "Do you always have to be lurking in the shadows? Are you hoping to see some couple…snogging?" Her voice cracked, and she risked a look over at the young man, making sure he hadn't noticed. This however, was not a good idea. He hadn't noticed, but he had seen.

She gasped and turned back around. "Why are you out this late anyway, Sirius? I thought at this time of night you'd be out scavenging the school with James.." But the words had barely left her mouth when Sirius interjected, "Is it really that bad?" He must have seen the uncertainty in her face, because he added. "You can tell me. I promise. This'll be one of the few things I won't pass around the school." He sat down on the couch. Close enough so that she wouldn't have to talk that loud if she didn't wish, but far enough away to give her, her personal space.

"As long as you make sure never to tell James."

Sirius gaped. "But he's your partner. What happened? It can't be bad enough that you can't tell him.." Sirius paused. Lily could tell he was thinking it through. Analyzing every detail. He narrowed his eyes. "Did Snivellus do anything to you? Cause I swear. If he did, we'll all beat the living -" Lily covered his mouth. "He kissed me…but.." He looked furious. "No. Sirius. That isn't the whole story.." She looked away, looking ashamed. "I-I-I kissed him b-b-ack."

Lily said that last part with difficulty. She still couldn't believe it herself. Sirius' eyes enlarged to the size of saucers. "You…kissed Snivellus?" She looked at him in alarm. "It didn't mean anything though, Sirius. You know I love James..please don't speak a word of this to anyone." She put her head down. Sirius was lost for words. All he could do was nod. "Goodnight Sirius.." She walked up the stairs to her dormitory.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily didn't sleep well. She had dreams filled with James, but not in a good way.

_He was yelling at her, "How could you? You're infected by that greasy git! You said you loved me. But 'I love you' lasts forever!" She stepped towards him. "No! Get away from me! I don't love you anymore!"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily awoke with a jerk. She was drenched in sweat, tears streaming down her face.

She continued to cry just thinking about it. Her only worry was what would happen if James found out. How would he react? She wiped her face clean with the back of her hand, and then realized everyone had left the dormitory. It was the weekend.

But just then Lily's friend, Alicia, entered the room, "Hey there sleepyhead. I didn't think you'd ever wake up." She smirked, "And James is looking for you." Lily, instead of looking pleased like usual, looked horrified. Alicia quirked an eyebrow, "What's wrong?" The corner of Lily's mouth twitched, "Nothing. Still a little tired." She faked a yawn. "Alright…" Alicia smiled, "If you say so."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was sitting beside the very lake where the best, and worst, things of the previous day had occurred. He knew he shouldn't have done what he did. He knew it was horrible. Lily would never forgive him after this. He also knew that if Potter found out, he'd surely be dead. He shouldn't have let his desires cloud his brain. He knew Lily was taken…So, why couldn't he move on? There were tons of girls at Hogwarts. But he realized he couldn't love any of them how he loved Lily.

He didn't know how he was going to deal with this. Lily would need to talk to somebody. And he knew, deep-down, it would somehow circulate back to James. In other words: When he had kissed James Potter's girlfriend, he had signed his own death wish.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The finals were coming up. There were only about two places you could find Lily Evans these days. That would be in the library, or in Gryffindor tower. The only things that could pull her away from her studying were classes and meals. Most of the reason for her abnormal amount of studying was of course the finals. But, then there was the smaller reason. The reason for most of her abnormality recently. Severus Snape. She was trying everything in her power to avoid him. Anytime she spotted him nearby, she'd make up some sort of excuse to run away.

Of course, the only person to know the source of her running off was none other than Sirius Black. The only living thing she had entrusted this secret to. But naturally, every time Snape saw some of Lily's friends without Lily, he asked where she had gone off to. But every time, no one knew. Snape slowly started to realize he had **really** screwed up. Lily was not going to give him the time of day anymore.

While Snape was making his umpteenth attempt at finding Lily, James decided to have a man to man conversation with Sirius.

And the topic: Lily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm actually sort of proud of this story.

My first one with plot.

My first one on fan the first one I actually stayed up late into the night working on.

Deshwitat'slover really helped me with this chapter though.

The review was my inspiration for finishing it early.

Thanks again.

(Btw: I need help with plot. I'm fine…for awhile. Review with some ideas.

**Me need help! ; **)


	3. UPDATE

Heeeey.  
sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. D:

I just got done with school, so I'll continue working on my story.  
Currently working on chapter 3.

And again, pardon my lateness.

I'll get as many chapters as possible up during the time I have during the summer.

Have fun this summer, and stay safe.

And thanks to everyone who has read my story.  
Hope you've liked it, and hope you like what I come up with in the near future.

Much love,  
sasuke-uchiha720 


	4. Suspicions

Here we are again.

Haha

Another chapter.

Finally.

I'd like to say thanks to the 3 people that have posted reviews so far.

:

And I'd like to say, before we start this chapter off, that the only thing I own in this fanfiction would be my plot.

I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters.

And here we go.

--

Chapter 3: Suspicions

James pulled Sirius aside and got right to the point, "Do you know what's gotten into Lily? She keeps running off. And now that I think about it, you're the only one that hasn't seemed worried by it.." He looked up into his best friend's face warily. When he did, he noticed Sirius was looking in every direction but his. "You know don't you? Why she's been avoiding everybody?" Sirius shook his head vigourously, "Why would you even think that? I never even talk to her." James wasn't sure if he really believed him. He was his best friend after all, but even best friends keep secrets sometimes.

After a few minutes of complete silence from the two, James finally spoke again, "Alright, if you say so. Let's find the others. We can go and mess with Snivellus. Sound good?" Sirius considered this a second and realized the flaws with James' plan, but nodded in agreement anyway. But what if Snape lost his cool and blurted everything out? What would happen to James and Lily's relationship after that? After the short time they'd been together, would they have enough trust to move past this? 'As long as James knows how much she loves him, everything should be okay,' Sirius concluded to himself. This thought gave him atleast some resolve. "Alright, let's go."

--

Snape had long given up on trying to find Lily. He knew it wasn't worth the humiliation. No matter what he tried to say, she'd run. From him. From what had happened not long before. He understood all too well why she didn't want to see him. It was all quite obvious. He tried too hard to love her, although it ended up totally backfiring on him. Her love towards him didn't extend as far as his. He knew his petty feelings would never be returned. And her heart was already taken by the man he hated on top of that. But he still tried. He figured she had finally gotten sick of his countless attempts. Snape figured this attempt had most likely been his last.

--

James and Sirius separated; James to look for Peter and Remus, Sirius to look for Lily. Of course, Lily was easily found. She was in the Gryffindor common room studying all alone. Everyone else was out either in Hogsmeade, or wandering around Hogwarts. Although most of the students preferred Hogsmeade, the likely reason James thought it was alright to torture Severus. There were no students to witness it.

As soon as Sirius entered the room he started talking, giving Lily no time to react. "Lily, come with me. James wants to pay Severus a visit." Lily's eyes then widened, "You didn't tell him, did you?" Sirius, sensing the mock horror in her voice, just shook his head. She continued, "Then why.." Just then the portrait hole spun open, revealing James, Peter and Remus in the entryway. James eyed his bestfriend and girlfriend suspiciously, and Lily could tell he suspected something was up. She didn't want to push his suspicion even more, so she tried to act like her normal self. The unguilty self she had been before she had done the stupidist thing in her life. Lily stood up and started walking, "We'll be going then?"

The entire walk towards the lake was silent. James and Lily led the way, holding hands like a normal couple should. Usually making this trip everyone would be talking, laughing. But this time was different. There was a thick cloud of tension in the air that everyone could sense. Lily was relieved when they finally reached their destination, but worried at the same time. Worried for her relationship with James and with Snape. She loved James, she could tell. But for some reason, it was different now. Like Snape being there, and him kissing her had changed everything. Like they were somehow closer. No longer just friends. But it couldn't be like that. Not while she was still with James, and loving him the way she did. Not ever.

She looked up just then into the eyes of the person she wanted least to see. For a minute they just stared at each other. Snape was the first to realize the odd thing they were both doing. Staring at each other that way. No words spoken. Color rose to his cheeks, and he looked away quickly. Lily couldn't help herself from thinking that it was sort of cute. The way he looked when he blushed. She mentally slapped herself. She had to remind herself, she was already taken by the man she loved. She needed to stop thinking so foolishly. When she snapped out of her thoughts, she realized that James was muttering to his buddies, planning something against Snape. "What are you..?" was all she got out before Snape was suddenly dangling in the air by his ankles. James had his wand pointed at him, but no spells had been said. "What the hell?! Let me down!" Snape was screaming at them, but James and them just laughed. Lily soon put a stop to this however. She stalked over to James and growled in his ear, "Let him the bloody hell down."

James just stared at Lily for a second, obviously extremely stunned that his girlfriend would talk to him like that over Snivellus. James pointed his wand once more at him, and he fell almost noiselessly to the ground. Lily helped him up, and glared at James over her shoulder. No words were said between the two, but James glared back. He stalked off, back towards the castle. James' group followed him, but Sirius looked warily over his shoulder at her before continueing after him. Silence fell over the remaining two. Finally Snape spoke quietly, "Thanks.. For sticking up for me." Lily scoffed. She didn't feel good acting like this towards him, but she knew it was for the better. Him not liking her.

Lily simply ignored his comment of gratitude. She took a glance at Snape, and started to walk back up to the castle after James. "What did I do to make you hate me this much?" He paused and mumbled, "Besides the ovbious.." She stopped and sighed, "I just don't feel like talking. Especially not to you." Lily decided to put emphasis on that last word. She was trying to get him to resent her. To put out any flame of hope he had. "Please. Just this one time." It didn't seem to be working. "Then, if it doesn't work.. I'll leave you alone. Forever." Or quite possibly it had.

She turned to look at his face. His pleading expression. "Alright," she said, giving in to whatever spell he had put her under, "But now isn't the time.." Snape looked pleased by the fact that she was giving his idea a chance. Lily really wasn't sure if her plan was in motion, or working, but atleast she could skip out if she wanted to. "What about... This time. One week from today? We'll meet right here." He smiled and nodded, "Perfect. It's a date."

--

Woot.

Finally got another chapter done with.

Going to start on the next one asap.

Hopefully this chapter met your expectations.

I'd like to know, so please review.

I would have made this chapter much longer, but there are a few reasons why I decided to cut it short.

1) It seemed like a great place to leave it off.

and

2) I really wanted to get something new out.

So, again, hope you liked it.

Much love, sasuke-uchiha720


	5. Disappointments

Sorry for not posting in so long. D:

I kept forgetting to work on it. ^^;

Buuut. I'm working on this story again, so all is good, lol.

Once again, I don't own anything except my plot.

Enjoy~

Lily sat in the Great Hall, listening to the chatter of the other students. Her best friend was next to her telling Lily about her latest fling, but she couldn't keep herself listening. Her mind kept flittering off to what had happened earlier that day, and her eyes kept glancing at James. She wasn't at all sure how to talk to him after that. She wasn't even sure if they were still together at all. She finally agreed to herself that she'd do it through Sirius. He might be willing to help them. He was James' best mate after all. He wanted James to be happy. And James was definitely not at all pleased at the moment. He proved this to her as he met her gaze with a disapproving glare, and looked away as fast as he could manage.

She sighed, finally trying to listen to what her friend was saying, but it seemed she had found someone else to leech on. Lily guessed that she had noticed how she had been acting lately. But gladly she hadn't asked any questions. She wasn't sure how she'd hold up if she had to recall the nightmare she was in outloud. "I'll just be.. going to bed now," she muttered, just loud enough for Alicia to hear. She looked over at her, happiness in her eyes until she saw Lily's face. She looked away realizing how dead she probably looked to her classmates. Lily looked up to see Alicia looking her over and she finally answered with a firm "Okay. See you up there." and she realized a talk was most likely what she meant. She nodded, knowing she wouldn't see, and walked out of the Great Hall once more to her dormitory.

While on her way out, she stole one more glance over at James. She quickly looked away, realizing he had been watching her that whole time. Looking at her with concerned eyes, instead of the hate-filled ones he kept glaring at her with. He too looked away at this, and continued his conversation with his friends. She kept walking, knowing that of course he was going to hide that from her. He wanted her to suffer for what she'd done. To not be accepted that easily. She sighed and walked the long way to Gryffindor tower in the silence that she was going to have to accept for the next few days.

Lily woke up the next day groggy, her head spinning. She hadn't slept well the previous night, and was suprised she had been able to wake in her unstable state, but had somehow managed. She supposed it had been the rain that was pounding loudly on the window next to her. Or perhaps her subconscious reminding her she still had to continue her education even though her life seemed to be falling apart at the seams. She sat herself up, and slung her legs over the side of the bed. If it weren't for Alicia, she might have never made it off the bed. She pulled her out of the dormitory and forcefully got her to breakfast. Of course she couldn't do so without asking about dinner first. Lily was able to gracefully dodge each and every question by simply changing the subject to Alicia.

When they finally reached the door to the Great Hall, Lily decided she'd much rather not face James and his accusing glances. She quickly made up an excuse to go to the library and finish the homework she truthfully needed to do, and dashed off before Alicia detected the urgency in her voice. She was glad of her timing as James and his gang just turned the corner at the end of the hall. She definitely needed to take her mind off of things, and to start the day off on another foot. Lily didn't want her grades to drop just because of her possibly used to be boyfriend. How would Tuney see her then? She had just recently gained her sister's trust back when she had stopped talking to Severus. She absoutely could not lose it again. Family was far more important than any boy.

She continued onto the library, and was about to enter when something caught her totally by surprise. Standing right inside was the very root of her problems. Lily hated that boy right now beyond compare, and was very tempted to storm in there and tell him a thing or two. But she decided for the better, and turned on her heel.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Severus was standing inside the library, looking for a book for class when he saw a flash of red hair out of the corner of his eye. He spun around, just a speck of hope in mind. As he guessed, Lily was making her way away from the library and away from him. A smirk flashed on his face. Severus knew she had to give him another chance. In the meantime he could prove how much better he was for her than James. Even though this was a time he should feel more defeated than anything, he felt quite the opposite.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily stormed back to Gryffindor Tower, cursing both boys all the way. She slumped on the couch, and stared at the fire. How had this happened? First she had felt bad for kissing Snape, and about the possibility of James finding out. Then Snape still ruined it, and now James was tormenting her as well. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. She needed to find a way to get Sirius alone. To get him to help her. The last thing she remembered before falling asleep, was the portrait hole opening.

~And here's another chapter of LETT.

Hope you enjoyed it.

Please review.

3


End file.
